Delicate
by Summer's White Phoenix
Summary: Scott announces his relationship with Jean in a most unexpected way. Jean POV. Excessivly fluffy. You have been warned


Delicate

This could be seen as a few weeks after Black Eyes and Revelations, or a standalone fic. I warn you, fluff ahead! I didn't think I was capable of writing something so sappy….

Anyways, I've always identified with Scott's personality (even though I'm a girl) and decided that he should be into the things that I am into like comics (OF mutants and Zombies) music and guitar. All the songs mentioned are some of my favorite songs to hear, sing and play. I would recommend listening to Damien Rice's Delicate before reading. Youtube it, you'll be glad you did.

Again I don't own anything.

I've just returned to the Institute after a brief recruitment mission and heading to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before a well earned nap. In order to get home today I had to take the red eye flight home from Florida. Not fun, not comfortable, and an all around waste of a trip. The joys of mutations manifesting at puberty means we get to deal with teenage attitudes and beliefs that they know best, long story short, I was told that she could deal and to basically to go get stuffed…. I couldn't imagine what I would have done if not for the Professor. These kids today….

"_Pride comes before the fall,"_ I think to myself as I munch on a few cookies.

I mentally reach out for Scott to see where he is. Apparently he picked up on my return through our link and is heading in my direction. I wonder if I can manage a bit of cuddle time with him before I take my nap. We've been together for a few weeks since I finally left Duncan, though we've kept it on the down low. We are both private people, and living in a building with over a dozen teens makes getting privacy a quest and far more impossible than some of the missions that the Professor sends us on.

Scott walks in the kitchen and immediately picks me up in a massive hug and much to my surprise gives me a quick kiss and holds me far longer than usual. I guess he's confident that we aren't going to be caught by one of the other students.

"Hey, Redd, I missed you," He mumbles into my hair.

" I wasn't gone that long, you goof," I try for and succeed in getting another kiss. "What are you up to? Want to go lounge and cuddle in my room for a bit?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to go hang out with the rest of the students. Kitty requested that I bring out my guitar while everyone is having a bit of a barbeque. I wasn't expecting you home so I said yes," Suddenly the open displays of affection makes sense, everyone is outside therefore there is limited chance of being caught.

"Just playing? No singing?" I tease. Until recently no one except the professor and myself knew that Scott played guitar, and no one but me knows that Scott sings, and sings quite well. The only reason I know is that I caught him singing All I Want Is You by U2 over our link when we first set it up. It was so sweet and only after much coaxing I got him to sing and play for me. Now he will bring his guitar out from time to time to play for the group, but he's not quite comfortable with singing for them.

One of my favorite moments was after a fight we had about being open about our relationship. I wanted to, Scott not so much, he said it was a delicate situation. After a blow up and cool down period, Scott trekked to my room with his guitar, sat down and played a Snow Patrol song. I think it was called Grazed knees. It's about a couple that is fighting and making up. It was definitely a song that fit the situation. I forgave him with the last verse in the song, I have the mind of a telepath so I'll never forget the lyrics. "just say you love me now, we'll forget this whole row, just save your energy, for making up with me". How could I say no to that? And yes, our energy was put to good use.

"No, Jean, I only sing for you," Scott kissed the junction of neck and shoulder then runs his nose up my neck to kiss behind my ear. I don't even try to hide the shiver from the pleasure and run my hands down his chest to land on his waistband of his shorts and give him a little tug towards me.

"You really passing up on quality alone time?"

" I promised Kitty. If I don't end up outside in the next five minutes with my guitar she's gonna hunt me down," he stands up straight to give me a cheeky grin. "Anyways, aren't you always telling me to loosen up around the group?"

"well, I can't fault my own logic and argue with me now, can I?"He takes my hand and make our way up to the dorms, I need to change, he needs his guitar. After another quick kiss outside my door he scampers to his room with a shout back to make sure I don't pass out. I feel a bit of a nervous energy coming off of him, but I figure it's due to the fact that he'll be the center of attention while he's playing and he's generally not comfortable with the focus on him. Cyclops would be, Scott not so much.

I change into a pair of my soccer shorts and a bikini top with one of Scott's wife beaters over top of it and make my way out to the pool. Everyone is out enjoying a bit of relaxation, though some seem to be more relaxed than others. Kurt is up to his usual mischief and has Rogue and Logan a bit on edge. Spike is playing a game of pool basketball with Bobby. Kitty is attentively listening to Scott play and asking him questions. As he fields the questions he is absently playing House of the Rising Sun. I sit on the lounge chair next to Scott and mentally laugh at the mild tension that Kitty seems to be bringing out in him.

"So, like, do you ever sing while you play?"

"Rarely."

"Well, I think you should totally start! I think you could have a good voice. Don't you think, Jean?" Scott glances in my direction.

" I think you may be on to something, Kitty. Could you imagine our dear Fearless breaking out in song on a mission. It could really help calm us down on some missions," I joke.

Scott gives a bit of a smirk and starts in on a new song. It's only two or three cords, with a couple of notes hammered on and off, at least I think that is the right term for it. I close my eyes and sink into the lounge chair when suddenly I hear the deep timbre of Scott's voice singing

"We might kiss, when we are alone, if nobody's watching we might take it home. We might make out if no body's there, it's not that we're scared, it's just that it's delicate." Kitty is squealing that she knew Scott could sing. Everyone is now focused on him and I'm trying not to blush the same colour as my hair. I take note on the lyric that its "delicate" and I think back to our fight about letting the other students know about our new stage in our relationship. I briefly wonder if I'm reading too much into this. Scott continues,

"Why did you fill my sorrows, with the words you've borrowed, from the only place you've know? Why did you sing hallelujah, if it means nothing to you, why did you sing with me at all?"

Okay, I thought for a second he was announcing our relationship to the group, but that course kinda put that aside. Well maybe just the second bit, I am the one that tends to be his ranting post and counsel him the best I can. I feel my face heat up as he goes on.

"We might live like never before, with nothing to give, how can I ask for more?" He looks around at everyone, I think it's meant as an acknowledgement for the team's hard work saving the world every other week. Then his gaze lands on me and I suddenly feel naked. He sing the next lines with a sincere yet cocky grin on his face that catches me off guard and takes my breath away.

"We might make love, in some sacred place, the look on your face is delicate." No one knows what to make of this, but they are all slowly putting together what Scott is implying. He sings the chorus again, and his voice cracks just a bit with all the emotion he's putting behind it. I can feel anxiety rolling off of him pouring through the link. I stand up walk over to Scott and sit beside him as he finishes playing those two chords. I wrap my arm around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder.

"_No use denying it now, fearless?"_

" _You were right. We shouldn't have to hide from the team."_

"Like, that was so sweet! Who knew Scott could be so romantic?" Kitty squeals with delight. The Professor is politely clapping and the boys are hooting and cheering for Scott. Even Rogue and Logan seem to appreciate the scene Scott laid out.

"Who knew, indeed," I smile and lock eyes with Scott. "What possessed you to do that?" He shrugs and smiles.

"I couldn't figure out how to tell the team, this was rather spur of the moment. I've thought about doing it before, but today just felt right." I can't help but laugh.

"_My boy, the brilliant tactician, can't figure out how to announce he's seeing a girl?" _I send through our link. I'm pretty sure he's glaring at me as he sends back his answer.

"_Around you, this boy is clueless." _He gives me a quick kiss and our audience goes wild.

I guess skipping cuddle time worked out in the best way possible.

So much fluffy stuff! If you liked it I would love to read a review.


End file.
